


The pain I thought was gone

by tts_lover05



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cass is not as sassy as normally, Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider Friendship, Cassandra and Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider are Like Siblings, Eugene is in pain, Eugene's stab wound is mentioned, F/M, Gothel is mentioned, Hurt Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Hurt/Comfort, I feel so bad for Eugene, I'm proud of this fanfic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tts_lover05/pseuds/tts_lover05
Summary: Cassandra just wants to go to her room and relax after a rough day.But she hesitates after she hears some weird sounds coming fromEugene's room.It sounds like he is in pain...She goes to check on him and what she finds terrifies her....A.K.A:Eugene still sometimes feels the pain he felt while being stabbed by Gothel,and now somebody sees him while he is inthat horrible pain,and out of all people it had to be Cassandra!
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	The pain I thought was gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!This is my first fanfiction and I'm kinda nervous to post it,but I did :)
> 
> So,this is a fanfiction about Eugene and Cassandra(Rapunzel as well) and it's from Cassandra's point of view(at first).  
> I noticed there aren't enough Eugene-angst fanfics out there,so I decided to write one myself!  
> Because I love hurting Eugene(I love you Eugene),so you can expect these kinds of fanfictions here.  
> I'm also gonna write other TTS related stuff,many of them will include Eugene tho,since he is my favourite :)  
> Also sorry in advance,as I said this is my first fanfiction so it's probably not perfect xD  
> If I make writing mistakes don't be mad please xD
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!!  
> 

  
Cassandra was on her way to her room,when she heard a weird noise,which came from one of the rooms.She looked around,alarmed.  
The sound came from Eugene's room.Cassandra frowned and walked to the door.The black-haired woman listened and heard groans and murmurs.

She opened the door and snapped:,,Eugene,some of us are trying to slee-",she broke off when she saw him lying on the ground,curled up.  
The woman rolled her eyes and was about to yell at him,when she heard him moan.

  
She hesitated.His hands were clutching his right side,he was trembling violently.

,,No...Rapunzel...",Eugene whimpered,the young man seemed to be in pain.

  
,,Eugene?",she knelt down next to him,concerned.

His eyes opened and when he spotted Cassandra they widened and he gasped.Eugene tried to back away,but he groaned and just closed his eyes fearfully.

  
,,You aren't real...This is all not real...",he panted.

,,What's wrong?Are you hurt?",Cassandra blinked in confusion.

  
Eugene doubled over and muttered:,,You are dead....You are not real!"

,,Dead?What are you talking about?",she tried to pull his hands away from his side,but the man winced and opened his eyes.  
  


,,C-cass?W-what are you d-doing here?",he panted,his eyes and voice were filled with pain and agony.

  
,,I heard you...What's wrong with you?",she decided not to say something rude because this situation was too serious to joke about.

,,Oh uhm...It's..it's nothing.",Eugene stuttered and Cassandra knew he was lying.

,,Eugene!I can tell you're in pain!",she snapped,growing even more worried.

  
Eugene opened his mouth weakly,but before he could respond, he got even paler than before and scrunched up his body in pain.

,,Okay,that's it,I'm getting Rapunzel.",Cassandra stood up and walked to the door.

,,No,wait!Please...",the former thief croaked feebly.

Cassandra hesitated and asked:,,What?Why?"

  
,,She mustn't k-know..",Eugene groaned.

,,And what else can I do?!",Cassandra protested.

,,Just...stay with me....",after these words Cassandra's eyes widened.EUGENE wanted HER to stay.

  
The black haired woman sat down next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder to comfort him,like he always did when she was upset.

,,The wound...",Eugene whispered, his hands still clutching his right side.

,,Which wound?",she couldn't remember   
any wound on that spot.,,Did you get it in the fight?",she asked.

  
Eugene shook his head slightly ,he desperately tried to talk,but the pain was too strong.

,,Can I please get Rapunzel?",Cassandra   
asked in concern.

,,No Cass,I'll e-explain everything.O-once I can.",Eugene managed to say and gave her a pleading look.

Cassandra sighed,desperate.

  
,,And when will that be?",she sat down on his bed.

  
,,I don't kno-",suddenly his groaning was replaced by a heartbreaking cry.Eugene squirmed in pain,Cassandra closed her eyes and clutched her stomach.She heard footsteps   
and a few people rushed into Eugene's room,for example Rapunzel and the queen.Rapunzel stared at Eugene in horror and ran to him.

,,Eugene!What is wrong,dear?",she caressed his trembling head and started crying out of panic.

  
,,H-hey,sunshine...",he smiled weakly.

Arianna looked at Eugene in concern and asked:,,Cassandra,what is wrong with him?"

  
,,He keeps clutching his right side and is mumbling something about a wound.",Cassandra gulped.

  
Rapunzel sniffed:,,Why didn't you get me?And you others,stop staring and get lost!"

The people at the door looked ateach other and walked away,clearly confused.

  
,,Rapunzel...Gothel...wound...",the brown haired man choked out.

  
Cassandra's eyes widened.

,,THE wound?!But...she is dead...I healed you!",Rapunzel ran her fingers through his sweaty hairand caressed his cheek.

,,The pain is coming back sometimes..",Eugene's pain seemed to ease a little,now that Rapunzel was with him.

The princess gasped:,,Is coming back sometimes?This happened before?!"

,,Yes...But not that intense.And then I just moaned into my pillow...Today I didn't have the strength to do so." he muttered.

,,Why didn't you tell me?",Rapunzel tilted her head and frowned,worried and confused.

  
,,I didn't want to annoy you...",Eugene looked away.

  
The pretty girl gave him a nudge and looked at him sternly.  
,,You NEVER annoy me,Eugene.",she said.

  
Eugene gave her an uncertain smile and leaned his head   
against her stomach.

  
After some time Eugene muttered:,,I think the pain is gone."

  
,,Are you sure?",Rapunzel frowned.

  
The handsome man spoke:,,Yes.  
And I can't lie here forever,can I?",he slowly sat up.

  
,,Thank you,Cassandra.",Eugene smiled at her.

  
She looked at him in compassion and nodded.

  
,,Why didn't you get me,Cass?" Rapunzel was still looking at Eugene,but she was obviously talking to Cassandra.

  
She opened her mouth to reply,but Eugene interrupted her and explained:,,I told her not to tell you.Don't be angry with her."

  
Rapunzel simply sighed,not knowing how to reply.

  
Cassandra decided to ask:,,What wound were you guys talking about?"

Rapunzel shivered,Eugene held her close.

  
He grumbled:,,The wound that killed me."

  
,,That killed you?!",Cassandra gasped in shock.

  
,,I already told you I died.",Eugene frowned at her.

  
,,I thought you were joking!",Cassandra snapped,shuddering.

  
Eugene sighed:,,Look,there were times I ALMOST died.At the great tree,when we fought the saporians,at your tower...",he clutched his ribcage,remembering the excruciating   
pain he had endured when Cassandra almost squeezed himto death in her tower.

Cassandra immediately understood and looked down in shame.

Eugene put a hand on her shoulder and said:,,It's okay...What I wanted to say is,that on the day I brought Rapunzel back to Corona,I actually died.I got stabbed.  
And sometimes I...feel that pain all over again,except that I'm not bleeding.

",,I...I didn't know...",Cassandra broke off nervously.

  
,,We can tell you about it sometime.",Eugene was still hugging Rapunzel and kissed her head to calm her down.

Cassandra decided to leave them alone for now.She smiled at them and left the room.

* * *

,,I'm so sorry,Eugene.",Rapunzel whispered.

  
Eugene asked:,,What are you talking about,sunshine?"

  
She sniffed:,,This all happened because of me...",she looked down,her look full of regret.

Eugene's eyes widened and he protested:,,No no no!Don't say that.It was my decision to return to the tower.It was my decision to die."

  
,,But it was NOT your decision to get stabbed.",Rapunzel muttered,she didn't look up.

,,Hey...it is NOT your fault.",he lifted her chin with his finger.

She sighed and bit her lip,holding back tears.

,,Look at me.I'm okay.I'm alive.I'm here with you.  
I love you.",Eugene kissed Rapunzel's forehead.

  
,,I love you too.I just can't see you suffer or be in pain.",she looked into Eugene's beautiful brown eyes.

  
,,I can't see you suffer either.",the man caressed her cheek.

  
Rapunzel pleaded:,,Please,please,please tell me when this happens again.Or I'm gonna have to use my frying pan.",she smirked at those last words.

Eugene laughed nervously and said:,,Don't wanna risk that.I promise I'll tell you.And when I promise something I never,ever break that promise."

  
She lifted an eyebrow,just like he had done it when Rapunzelfirst said these words back in the tower.

,,Ever.",he chuckled.

  
,,I love you,Eugene Fitzherbert.",Rapunzel smiled.

  
,,I love YOU,Rapunzel Fitzherbert.",he kissed her,and they hugged tightly.

The pain may would come back,but as long as Rapunzelwas with him,everything would be fine.He had his friends and family by his side and together they would find a way to deal   
with it.The two lovers stayed where they were until they fell asleep arm in arm.

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this!!!!I'd appreciate reviews btw :)  
> I already have more stories in mind,so stay tuned for more!!!  
> You can expect stories on random days!  
> If you wanna know when exactly I'm gonna post a new fanfic,I have an Instagram account(tts.lover05),  
> where I'll announce once I'm working on a fanfiction!:D  
> Happy Holidays!!!
> 
> tts_lover05


End file.
